Reading Champion of the Sun
by Lilias Peverell
Summary: this is a reading of champion of the sun a story by Avarianus i suggest you read the original first "Anyway you are here to read about a few of the other multiverses in which different things happen you'd be surprised what happens in other multiverses" said Nova
1. Introductions

**I do not own most of this it belongs mostly to Avarianus and Rick Riordan I only own nova and I suppose the idea of Abyss, Comet, Vortex, Asteroid, Void, Nebula, Alpha, and Omega who will appear in future stories although void has already been used**

**this story is written by Lilias Peverell**

* * *

On Olympus

The gods were bored. They had been shut up on Olympus forever, Occasionally they would get head pains their Roman forms trying to break. Through the streets of Olympus were almost empty, Stalls were mostly closed and the few that were opened had very little on the shelves, and next to no immortals in them. A whistling sound rung through the empty streets and a few immortals emerged from there houses. There were a few flashes of light and the streets fell empty once again.

In the Olympian throne room

* * *

Zeus's POV

I huffed impatiently waiting for the other gods to answer my summonings. We had urgent matters to discuss like how I had just discovered where Percy Jackson and Jason Grace were and even more importantly did my new toga look good. The other immortals started to flash in first was Athena, Demeter, and Hera after about 30 more seconds Aphrodite, Hephaestus Ares, and Dionysus arrived then a minute after Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes all of whom seemed to be arguing with each other, I shrugged not an uncommon occurrence lastly came after around 10 more minutes of waiting came Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia all of whom seemed to be laughing like old friends. My eyebrows went up to my hairline "what do you want now lightening face" Poseidon said in a mocking tone. I gritted his teeth "it's about your son perseu…".

A bright flash of light filled the room, everyone looked away when the light was gone 5 figures stood there. I heard a familiar voice saying something along the lines of "too bright even for me". The impertinence they should be kneeling at my feet begging for forgiveness. I stood up "who dares interrupt a meeting of the gods" there was another flash of… light? I guess you could call it. It was more like nothing. It was like light and dark at the same time another figure had appeared. Any remaining light faded and the figures became visible. The first 5 figures were different coloured cloaks green silver blue orange and gold. The last figure wore a simple blue t-shirt with the words 'I am the centre of the universe' on it she looked about 15 years old but you never could really tell with immortals. I knew she was an immortal because she gave off this aura and although it was unlike any other aura I had ever felt it was still the aura of an immortal. She had long black hair and her eyes were well they weren't exactly describable they seemed to be every colour you could imagine at the same time but also no colour at all. All in all, she was the most beautiful 15-year old I had ever seen she spoke

"I am Nova 8th and youngest daughter of Alpha and Omega 10th being in the multi-universes with the ability of creation" everyone including me looked at her in confusion Athena spoke up "excuse me but lady Chaos is the only being ever recorded able to use the element of creation" Nova rolled hair eyes and muttered something incoherent although I thought I heard a least 1 curse. Her muttering became slightly louder something about a stupid older sister who should go stuff her head in voids a**. I winced as did everyone else Artemis spoke tentatively "lady Nova what were you saying" Nova shook her head "oh just everyone forgets about the parents and siblings of Chaos" "siblings?" "exactly no one remembers Chaos's 7 siblings just cause she created this dimension when she was 2 doesn't give you people the right to go forget about the rest of us" "us" "well, of course, there's me, Nova, then there's Abyss, Comet, Vortex, Asteroid, Void then there's Chaos and the eldest of us Nebula" "and your parents?" Athena asked curious to hear more "Alpha and Omega the beginning and the end everything and nothing they reside in the Void" "the Void?" I asked "yes the Void stupid of my parents really naming the place for faded immortals after their daughter" "are they faded" asked Hades "no they just reside in the Void and rule over it quite a nice place really once you get over the name anyhow I better explain why I'm here" Nova said.

There were nods all around "well," said Nova "in the multi-universe or multi-dimension there are multiple dimensions like I said earlier Chaos created this dimension or universe in each dimension there is a magnitude of multiverses. Multiverses are essentially the same universe but where the string of time has been strung differently, Basically multiverses are strands of time. We are in the multiverse of a dimension currently and so there are thousands upon thousands of different multiverses in this dimension that we are in. Where something changed maybe you ate cereal for breakfast instead of toast and that's the only thing that changed but multiverses are based upon our different options, not our decisions but every possible option that anyone has open to them at any time now. That's the dimensions and multiverse explained now the multi-dimension. The multi-dimension is above the dimensions. It's like each multiverse is an electron a proton or a neutron and every dimension is an atom add a heap of atoms and you get the multi-dimension. That is where the void lies all around as looking in" Nova paused "wow that was confusing" we all nodded in agreement.

"Anyway you are here to read about a few of the other multiverses in which different things happen you'd be surprised what happens in other multiverses would you like me to tell you what happens in some of them" I nodded sharply "OK don't say I didn't warn you I'll skim over a few of them in one of them Perseus Jackson was born as a girl who falls in love with Apollo". The figures in the cloaks snorted and the people in the green and gold cloaks burst out laughing. "Who are they," I asked "their people from another dimension here to read with you more people will be coming shortly anyway I probably should have mentioned not all multiverses move in the same time frame as yours some or currently in 2030 while others are back in 1890" we all nodded in understanding. "In another multiverse, Zeus decided to rape almost all the females in this room and Aphrodite, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Artemis, Athena, and Apollo decided to take revenge there in the middle of plotting at the moment". I felt like throwing up everyone else looked sickened at the thought "I did say options, not decisions" Nova said she looked amused. "Any other multiverses," I asked "just one more it's a multiverse where the immortals start messing with their kid's love lives quite amusing really," she said smiling "but we are going to be reading from a universe slightly more realistic and similar to yours".

A book appeared in Nova's hand, It's cover had a golden sun on it and a golden flower in the middle of the sun the background was blue and the text on the front cover read 'champion of the sun' Nova clicked her fingers and 6 people appeared they were in plain sand coloured cloaks. "Now" Nova said "these are people from your multiverse but some people will flash in and out while reading I think we should all introduce ourselves for orders sake" "agreed" I said "heroes introduce yourselves" "your parents and timelines please" Nova added one of the people with the sandy coloured cloaks lifted their hoods to my surprise it was Perseus. Perseus stepped forward and said "um… dad what's going on here" my brother replied "we are reading a book about a multiverse son" "OK," Perseus said "introduce yourself" urged Nova "um okay I'm Percy or Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon and I came from just defeating Kronos" he stepped back to the sand cloaks. Two of the sand cloaks stepped forward and pulled their hoods down to reveal my daughter and Nico Di Angelo Hades' kid "I am Thalia grace daughter of Zeus I came from defeating Kronos" "I am Nico Di Angelo son of Hades ghost king I came from defeating Kronos" they stepped back and the final two stepped forward and pushed up their hoods. Their faces looked familiar but I couldn't pin names on them "my name is Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares I came from defeating Kronos" "I am Phoebe Astara daughter of Ares hunter of Artemis I came from defeating Kronos" "good now before we move on to the coloured cloaks can you explain major events that have happened in your timeline we don't need to do this for the other group cause were reading about them but it would be good for them to know about this timeline as well". The sand-coloured cloaks pushed Perseus forwards "um… well, we had to retrieve 2 of the big 3's symbols of power, Retrieve the golden fleece, Rescue Artemis, Navigate the labyrinth, and defeat Kronos that's it so far". "Well we are half as far we're in the middle of rescuing Artemis," said the boy in the green cloak "should we introduce ourselves now or what" Nova moved her hand in a gesture that clearly said go on. The coloured cloaks pulled off their hoods among them I saw 4 familiar faces and my only thought was "so that's why you thought the idea of you and Apollo falling in love was so ridiculous".

* * *

Zoe's POV

"So that's why you thought the idea of you and Apollo falling in love was so ridiculous," Zeus said I could barely contain my laughter. "It's about as unlikely as Artemis and Percy falling in love" I remarked Nova suddenly burst into laughter "sorry sorry keep going" she said and kept on giggling Percy stepped forward "I am Percy or Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon champion of Apollo and ward of Artemis I came from lets see Zoe had just.." he turned red I had a feeling I knew what time period he was from "anyway I just woke up from a dream in which I told Kronos to shove it up his a**" I giggled what is wrong with me I never giggle. I stepped forward "I am Zoe Nightshade daughter of Atlas and Hesperis and hunter of Artemis I was just yelling at Thalia" I blushed a light pink Ariadne giggled and Apollo raised an eyebrow. Artemis stepped forwards "I am Artemis daughter of Zeus and Leto I came from after I was rescued" Apollo whispered something in Ariadne's ear and pushed her forwards gently. I hated to admit it but Apollo really was a good father to Ariadne. "I am Ariadne daughter of Apollo and Selene" everyone's eyes widened "I came from being kidnapped by my aunt?" she said in a questioning tone "but Aria I thought you didn't know who your mother was" Percy asked "dad just told me"Ariadne said her eyes were wide and surprised. Apollo stepped forwards "I am Apollo son of Zeus and Leto I came from talking to grandma Rhea". "OK well, that's the introductions done let's get on with the story," Nova said she seemed to be over her laughing fit now I only wonder, what could have made her laugh so hard.


	2. AN will post soon

Hi Lilias here I haven't yet started the net chapter as I only just got permission to continue this story but I will likely continue soon but I will not be regularly updated as I'm incredibly disorganized

-Lilias

ps. sorry if Zoe and Percy are acting OOC they are just figuring stuff out and now that they're not in danger or working towards something it's kind of awkward


End file.
